Nice Sasuke!
by NightKagura
Summary: What...! Sasuke bisa menjahit... Dan suka boneka yang imut-imut, kok bisa? Sssttt ini rahasia... Tapi, Bagaimana jadinya jika Sakura tahu rahasianya itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke selanjutnya ya... R&R please...
1. Chapter 1

**Halooooooo…. Ini fic pertama saya, mungkin ceritanya supeeeerr aneh *readers: memang*.**

**Tapi, namanya juga masih baru, wajarkan kalau sangat gaje,,,,,**

**Rencananya sih fic ini oneshot, tapi ternyata *deng.. deng!* jadinya begini deh… halah,,, saya memang miskin ide *PLAK*…**

**Kalau begitu silahkan membaca…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story is mine**

**.**

**Genre **: Romance

.

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

.

**Rate** : T

.

**Warnings** : Very OOC, Sangat Gaje, Terlalu (miss) Typo, miskin deskripsi…

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"aku sudah pernah bilang. Kalau kau ingin klub keterampilan bertahan, kau harus punya minimal 5 anggota semester ini". Kata seorang pemuda berambut perak dan menggunakan kacamata kepada seorang gadis berambut seperti gulali yang duduk didepan mejanya. Dia kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan kearah jendela, laki-laki itu lalu memandang lawan bicaranya tadi sambil tersenyum sinis, "tapi, kalau kau mau jadi pacarku klub itu tidak akan ku bubarkan, bagaimana?"

"APA..! jangan bercanda, kau tanya berkali-kalipun aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu, dasar bodoh!" sentak gadis itu sambil berdiri dari kursi itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baru saja gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu, ia merasa tangan kirinya ditahan seseorang. "Sakura seharusnya kau tahu, sebagai ketua osis aku bisa saja membubarkan klub itu…" ancam pemuda itu.

"aku akan mengumpulkan 5 anggota dalam 1 minggu, jika aku berhasil jangan dekati aku lagi. KETUA KABUTO YAKUSHI…" kata gadis yang bernama Sakura itu sambil menekan kalimat terakhirnya. Dia lalu menarik tangannya tapi ternyata kekuatanya masih kalah dari Kabuto, saat kemarahan Sakura hampir meledak, sakura hampir saja menamparnya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya tertahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"kau itu perempuan, tidak seharusnya tangan seorang perempuan digunakan untuk hal ini…" ucap pemuda dengan rambut ala pantat ayam itu.

"lepaskan aku, Sasuke uchiha!" bentak sakura sambil menarik tangan kanannya. "jangan ikut campur, kau tidak tahu masalahku jadi jangan banyak bicara" lanjutnya.

"walaupun aku tidak tahu masalahmu. Tapi, aku adalah ketua keamanan disekolah ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menggangu ketenangan sekolah ini." Sasuke menatap tajam emerald didepannya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kabuto –yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tangan kiri sakura– dan menunjuk Kabuto "… dan kau, sebagai ketua osis seharusnya tidak membuat keributan seperti ini, mengerti?" ancamnya sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura dari Kabuto dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu didikuti para anggota keamanan yang lain, sedangkan Sakura berjalan kearah yang sebaliknya.

"aku pasti memilikimu, Haruno Sakura" senyum licik terkembang diwajah Ketua osis siang itu.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang merapikan buku-bukunya –bersiap pulang. Seorang gadis berambut kebiruan menghampirinya.

"sa..sakura-chan sepulang sekolah ini a..aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko accessories… tidak apa-apakan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"tentu saja, Hinata.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"te..terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hinata lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakura kembali melanjutkan merapikan buku-bukunya.

Sakura keluar dari Konoha Senior High School dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, wajar saja hari sudah sangat sore, semua siswa sepertinya sudah pulang sedari tadi, terlihat dari koridor sekolah yang lengang. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, dia berhenti didepan toko accessories kesukaannya, ia berhenti sejenak melihat kedalam toko berkaca bening itu, sepertinya ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal didalam sana. Mendadak Sakura membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ia melihat seorang pria sedang tersenyum riang sambil menggenggam sebuah boneka kecil yang err- menurut Sakura sangat imut. Masalahnya dia melihat seseorang yang menurutnya TIDAK akan pernah masuk ke tempat seperti itu.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya perlahan-lahan ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku seragamnya dan memotret seseorang itu yang masih dalam ekspresinya yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang boneka.

JEPRET! JEPRET!

Kemudian Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam toko itu. "Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha?" tanyanya gugup. Mendengar namanya dipanggil orang itu –Sasuke– langsung berbalik sambil memasang wajah horornya.

"ka...KAU?" nyawa sasuke seakan terbang melihat Sakura memergokinya disaat yang sangat-sangat-SANGAT tidak tepat. "a..apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau melihat se..semuanya err maksudku…".

"ternyata benar itu kau, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ketua keamanan KSHS menyukai hal semanis itu" ucap sakura sambil menunjuk boneka yang dipegang Sasuke. Reflex Sasuke menyembunyikan boneka yang tadi dipegangnya, dia terlihat sangat gugup terlihat dari keringat yang membasahi seragamnya.

"katakan kau tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun tentang hal ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengancam.

"tidak akan kuberi tahu kok!" jawab Sakura capat. Membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"eh,?" wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit cerah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun, asalkan kau mau bergabung dengan klub keterampilan. Bagaimana? Atau kau mau fotomu ini tersebar ke seluruh sekolah?" ancam Sakura sambil memperlihatkan foto dari ponselnya. Seketika mata Sasuke membulat sempurna melihat fotonya sendiri.

"Ba..baiklah, akan ku turuti keinginanmu" jawab Sasuke pasrah. Sedangkan mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

'_sekarang tinggal 4 orang lagi, yeeeessss'_.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah bergegas menuju ruang ketua osis, ditangannya tergenggam secarik kertas. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang ketua osis didepannya.

Tok.. Tok..

Kabuto Yakushi a.k.a Ketua osis membuka pintu perlahan dan sedikit terkejut menemui 'pengunjung' pertamanya pagi itu. "Sakura apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanyanya bingung.

"ini" sakura memberikan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Kabuto memberikan tatapan heran kepadanya seakan menanyakan 'apa ini?'. Seperti mengetahui pikiran Kabuto, Sakura tersenyum, "itu adalah anggota yang kudapatkan, berarti tinggal 4 lagi kan. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan anggota yang lain! Jadi jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil" lalu sakura berbalik menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"pasti hanya pinjam nama… kau tak bisa menipuku, Sakura" Kabuto meremas kertas pendaftaran anggota itu dengan sedikit kesal. "tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau bergabung dengan klub keterampilan"

Sakura berjalan dengan sumringah disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya dilantai satu. Matanya berbinar senang bertemu dengan anggota barunya. Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ketua keamanan KSHS, dia melambaikan tangannya tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Sasuke.

"hai, sepulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu yah. Kita ada kegiatan klub, dadah" kata Sakura riang sembari melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus sebal melihat Sasuke bewajah suram sejak masuk keruangan klub. Mereka hanya berdua saja karena Ino dan Hinata yang merupakan anggota klub tidak bisa datang, karena itu ruangan yang biasanya ceria dengan ocehan Ino mendadak sepi. Sakura membelakangi Sasuke yang sedang duduk di didekat lemari penyimpanan dan memfokuskan diri pada gaun yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, tinggal duduk dan diam…" perintah Sakura sambil mulai menjahit, Sakura terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaan didepannya sedangkan Sasuke melihatnya dengan malas. Memang Sakura tidak begitu pandai dalam hal jahit-menjahit, membuat apapun selalu saja salah. Sakura terlihat sangat kerepotan berkali-kali tangannya tertusuk jarum, "ADUH..! sakit" Sakura menjilat bekas tusukan jarumnya, saat itu Sasuke melihat banyak plester di kedua tangan Sakura, sepertinya itu bekas tusukan jarum juga.

"kau tidak terampil, kenapa mempertahankan klub ini?" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan menjahitnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat muram.

"karena klub ini adalah klub bimbingan Kurenai-sensei. Sejak masuk ke klub ini kurenai-sensei selalu mengajari ku dengan sabar. Tapi, karena Kurenai-sensei harus pindah, dia menitipkan klub ini padaku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya… aku harus menjaga klub ini" kemudian Sakura melanjutkan lagi acara menjahitnya dan lagi-lagi tangannya tertusuk jarum, "aduh.." rintihnya.

"dasar, sini biar kutunjukan bagaimana caranya menjahit" Sasuke sedikit kesal karena Sakura sangaaat tidak terampil. Sasuke mulai menarik benang dan menggunakan barbagai barang-barang yang ada diatas meja. Saking cepatnya gerakan Sasuke Sakura hanya bisa menahan mulutnya agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

SRAT… SRAT… SRAT…

Entah sejak kapan diatas meja terdapat barang-barang yang sangat manis. Alat-alat yang berserakan diatas meja sudah berubah menjadi boneka dan berbagai jenis rajutan. Sakura hanya bengong tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, matanya bahkan tak berkedip sedari tadi.

"he..hebaaat!" hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura saat kesadarannya sudah kembali, berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sakura.

"ba..bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menatap onyx Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena terkejut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "sampai besok" kemudian sosok Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya diam saja, karena ia tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke, jadi dia merasa wajar jika Sasuke bersikap seenaknya seperti itu. Sambil merapikan peralatannya, dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seluruh siswa KSHS terlihat sangat aneh baginya. Semua orang yang dilewatinya selalu berbisik sambil menatapnya aneh. Sasuke yang memang sedang dalam keadaan santai pagi itu tidak memperdulikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, sampai…

"Temeeee…!" teriak pemuda berambut duren terang.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil meminum soda yang dibelinya dari vending machine

"apa benar kau masuk klub keterampilan?" tanya Naruto polos, membuat Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"APA! DARI MANA KAU DENGAR ITU?"

"semua orang disekolah membicarakannya, katanya ada seseorang yang melihat kau membuat boneka di klub keterampilan kemarin. Apakah itu benar? Tidak kusangka kau manis juga, kau…" kalimat Naruto terpotong akibat death glare yang diberikan Sasuke sanggup membunuh hanya dengan terkena udaranya saja. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke masuk klub keterampilan?" jawab Sakura santai.

"Sasuke kan ketua keamanan sekolah, dia terkenal sangat dingin tidak kusangka dia manis ju.." lagi-lagi kalimat Naruto terpotong karena Sakura sudah siap menelannya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat banyak siswa mulai mengerumuni mereka.

"jika ada lagi yang membicarakan anggotaku yang bukan-bukan. AKAN KUJAHIT MULUTNYA DENGAN TANGAN KU SENDIRI" mata Sakura berkilat kejam sambil mengeluarkan jarum yang entah datang dari mana. Semua orang yang melihatnya termasuk Sasuke menelan ludah. Masih dalam keheningan Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke menuju ruangan klub keterampilan.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka pasti akan membicarakan kita besok" kata Sasuke sesampainya di ruangan klub dan duduk dikursi dekat locker.

"bi..biarkan saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan a..anggotaku dibicarakan yang aneh-aneh" jawab Sakura gugup, entah sejak kapan suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi tegang.

"kau yakin, hanya menganggapku 'anggota klub'?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Sakura yang berdiri didekat jendela.

"emm.. i-itu… a-aku" wajah Sakura terlihat sangat merah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sedangkan Sasuke tersengum penuh arti, mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang menatap mereka dibalik pintu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau sudah melewati batas yang seharusnya"

Tsuzuku

Well… saya harap jalan ceritanya dimengerti yah…

Saya masih agak sulit membayangkan konflik yang agak sulit. Jadi, saya minta saran boleh?

Kira-kira konflik akhirnya bagaimana yah?

Saya berniat menjadikannya twoshot aja deh soalnya saya nggak pintar bikin ekspresi para chara…..

Well… well… review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Kenapa sejak pulang sekolah aku selalu merasa aneh ya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini, tapi apa? Apa mungkin…

"_Kau yakin, hanya menganggapku 'anggota klub'?"_

Kenapa kata-kata itu yang selalu ku ingat… apa mungkin aku menganggapnya lebih dari anggota klub, arrggh, itu tidak mungkin…

Sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha fokus pada pekerjaanku, tapi tetap saja yang kupikirkan hanya tuan Uchiha itu terus. Aku beranjak dari meja belajar menuju ranjangku yang berukuran single itu, kurebahkan badanku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku pada lampu kamar, perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai hilang.

_Arggh, mungkin besok aku sudah bisa melupakannya._

Hari ini harus kupastikan semuanya. Aku mulai bersiap kesekolah dengan perasaan sangat-sangat tidak nyaman. Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit berat, berharap hari ini tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi, ternyata harapanku tidak begitu dikabulkan, karena sekarang didepanku orang itu sedang bersandar dipintu masuk stasiun. Kukerahkan segala keberanianku untuk sekedar menyapanya.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu" jawabnya singkat.

"Ha… menungguku?" tanyaku sangat tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, nanti kita terlambat" seketika itu juga dia menarik tanganku menuju kereta yang sudah siap berangkat.

Kereta pagi itu terasa sangat sesak sama seperti hatiku yang terasa sesak sekarang ini, bayangkan saja aku bersandar pada pintu kereta dan dia melindungiku dari dorongan orang-orang dikereta dangan tangannya, orang lain yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia sedang memeluk ku. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang kami bicarakan, dia hanya diam saja membuatku berpikir yang aneh-aneh, jangan sampai tadi pagi kepalanya terbentur, dasar aneh.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Aku segera berbelok ke arah lain karena memang kelas kami berbeda.

"Kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu ya, sampai bertemu diruangan klub." Aku mulai berbelok, tapi dia menahan tanganku. Kualihkan pandanganku pada mata onyxnya mencari jawaban mengapa ia bertindak seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Tidak boleh?"

"Bu…bukannya tidak boleh, tapi.."

"Sudahlah aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari sainganku?" wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah.

"Hah… apa… maksudmu apa?" aku semakin heran dengan tingkahnya. Setelah sampai didepan kelas yang bertuliskan XI-3, aku sedikit terkejut karena banyak siswa yang berkumpul disekitar mejaku. Aku menatap mereka dengan intiens, hari ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Ada apa ini?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hinata dan Ino yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu, lalu mangalihkan lagi pada orang-orrang tadi.

"TOLONG BIMBING KAMI KETUA!" jawab serentak semua siswa yang ada disana sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Me-mereka semua ingin menjadi anggota klub keterampilan, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata menjelaskan

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanyaku heran, seharusnya aku senang tapi aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pemandangan didepanku ini. Akan wajar jika para peremuan yang mendaftar jadi anggota tapi, anggota yang mendaftar ini semuanya pria, apa maksudnya ini. Seperti tahu keherananku Ino menjelaskan awal kenapa mereka ingin menjadi anggota klub keterampilan.

"Sejak kemarin beredar gossip, bahwa pria yang terampil lebih dicepat populer dan ada yang mengatakan kalau anak perempuan lebih suka pria yang pandai menjahit. Begitu ceritanya, jidat" setelah menjelaskan semuanya padaku Ino kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi –mencatat. Aku senang karena dengan begini klub keterampilan tidak perlu dibubarkan. Senyumku terkembang mengingat hal itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

End Sakura's POV

Sakura berjalan secepat mungkin menuju ruangan ketua osis, ditangannya tertumpuk formulir pendaftaran untuk klub keterampilan. Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang osis dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan kacamata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya a.k.a Kabuto Yakushi. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari yang empunya ruangan Sakura langsung masuk dan meletakan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kabuto sambil mengambil satu lembar kertas yang dibawa oleh Sakura dan membacanya.

"Seperti yang kau baca, itu adalah formulir pendaftaran anggota klub keterampilan dan semuanya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membubarkan klub." Kata Sakura bangga.

"Oh… Baiklah, kau boleh keluar" jawab Kabuto santai. Sakura memang heran dengan sikap Kabuto yang tidak biasanya tapi, Sakura sedang tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Setelah menyerahkan itu semua Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah Sakura menutup pintu, Kabuto mengambil Hp dari dalam kantong celananya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Sudah saatnya… datang kemari sekarang juga" Kabuto menutup teleponnya sambil meremas lembaran yang ada ditangannya.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kabuto, Sakura bertemu dengan teman Indigonya a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang membawa tumpukan kain ditangannya.

"Sini biar kubantu" kata Sakura sambil merampas sebagian kain yang ada ditangan Hinata. "Untuk kegiatan nanti ya." Lanjutnya.

"I-iya anggotanya bertambah, jadi bahan prakteknya juga bertambah"

"Baiklah, ayo sekalian keruangan klub" ajak Sakura. Sakura dan Hinata bergegas menuju ruangan klub dan sesampainya disana mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Para anggota baru dengan tekun belajar membuat sebuah rajutan, banyak diantaranya kesulitan mengerjakannya, Ino yang sedari tadi diruangan klub sibuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para anggota baru. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk dan melihat mereka 'bermain'.

"Wah.. wah.. tidak kusangka mereka seserius ini?" Sakura menatap semua orang dengan takjub.

"I-iya, be-benar sekali Sakura-chan" Hinata mengangguk setuju. Melihat Sakura didepan pintu, perlahan dia mendekati Sakura dan Hinata dan mengambil barang bawaan mereka.

"Akh.. aku lupa mengambil tas ku dikelas tadi" teriak Sakura sambil memukul jidatnya. Belum sempat Sakura pergi dari tempat itu,bsasuke sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil", belum sempat Sakura protes dengan tingkah laku aneh Sasuke, Sasuke sudah hliang dibalik pintu, akhirnya dia hanya mendengus kesal.

Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat santai sambil memasukan tangan dikantong celananya, sesampainya dikelas Sakura, Sasuke mendengar beberapa suara yang tidak dikenalnya. Benar saja, ketika Sasuke masuk kedalam ia melihat beberapa pria yang sepertinya bukan dari sekolah itu sedang memeriksa tas Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit marah. Salah sorang pria membisikan sesuatu pada teman disampingnya.

"Jadi, kau Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya orang tadi.

"Kalau benar, memang kenapa? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sasuke sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain dengan pacarmu sedikit saja" jawab orang itu sambil melirikan matanya pada tas Sakura membuat Sasuke naik darah. Sasuke maju mendekati mereka dan mencekram kerah baju orang itu, tanpa Sasuke sadari seseorang mengambil ponsel dan memfoto Sasuke.

"Baiklah..baiklah.. kami hanya bercanda, kami pergi dulu tuan Uchiha" kata orang itu sambil melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari kerah bajunya. "Sampai bertemu lagi" lanjut orang itu sinis.

"Tch… apa sih yang mereka lakukan" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke langsung mengambil tas Sakura dan kembali keruang klub.

…

"Kenapa lama sekali sih…" sergah Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke masuk lalu mengambil tasnya dari Sasuke.

"Ada sedikit gangguan tadi." Kata Sasuke santai sambil duduk dikursi dekat loker dan mulai mentutp matanya.

"Hei… jangan tidur, bantu aku mengajari mereka" omel Sakura karena melihat Sasuke hanya bersantai-santai.

"Hei… kau lupa ya, aku kan juga anggota. Jadi aku juga perlu bimbingan"

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin keluar sebentar" kata Sakura sambil melangkah keluar. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendapati Kabuto sedang berjalan kearah Sakura.

"Ah… kebetulan sekali Sakura, aku ingin bicara sebentar bisa kan?" sapa Kabuto ramah dan sedikit tersenyum sinis yang tidak disadari Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk seadanya. "Ayo kita bicara diruanganku" lanjutnya.

…

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku sedang sibuk. Jadi…"

"Mulai sekarang jangan berdekatan lagi dengan Sasuke" potong Kabuto cepat

"HAH… apa maksudmu"

"Maksudku, kalau kau ingin Sasuke tetap sekolah disini. Kau haru menjauhi Sasuke" Kata Kabuto sambil memperlihatkan selembar foto ditangannya.

"I-itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ya benar, ini Sasuke. Biar kuingatkan, peraturan disekolah ini melarang keras adanya perkelahian di dalam sekolah. Jadi apa akibatnya jika foto ini kusebarkan disekola, kau tahu kan?" ancam Kabuto. "Dan cara menyelamatkannya hanya dengan mengikuti keinginanku" Sambungnya sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sakura terduduk lemas diruangan itu.

…

Sakura kembali keruangan klub dengan wajah yang pucat dan tatapannya kosong seperti sedang melamun.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit ya?" tanya Hinta khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura. Tidak hanya Hinata, semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah, aku pulang duluan ya?" pamit Sakura

"Biar aku antar" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Lagi pula deri tadi kau kenapa sih, yang kau lakukan itu sangat menggangguku" Balas Sakura sinis sambil melangkah pergi sedangkan Sasuke hanya mematung tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

Sejak kemarin Sasuke selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya _'ada apa dengan Sakura? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?'_ itu terus yang selalu dia pikirkan, tapi dia belum juga mendapatkan jawabannya. Sepertinya otak jenius Uchiha sudah terkikis habis hanya untuk mencari jawabannya. Karena itulah hari ini dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ketika dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura dikoridor, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruangan kelas yang kosong dan mengunci pergerakan Sakura dengan menyandarkannya pada tembok dan menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan" kata Sasuke setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan salahmu. Maaf, aku buru-buru." Jawab sakura dingin. Sakura lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum sampai dipintu keluar Sakura merasa ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak, aku mencintaimu… tolong jangan acuhkan aku" luntur sudah harga diri yang dibangun Sasuke selama ini.

"Aku mohon menjauhlah dariku. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa melindungi mu" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku, karena aku yang akan menjagamu" kata Sasuke lembut sambil menatap Sakura yang mulai terisak.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kabuto punya fotomu saat berkelahi disekolah, jika dia menyebarkan itu, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah" isak Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Foto saat aku berkelahi?" tanya sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Iya, foto saat kau mencekram kerah seorang pria" jelas Sakura.

"Tidak, kami tidak berkelahi. Pasti ini adalah perangkap Kabuto. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjagmu." Sasuke lalu memeluk sakura erat.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan melindungimu"

Sakura memantapkan langkahnya menuju ruang osis, dia sudah bertekad akan melindungi Sasuke. Diketuknya pintu ruang osis sampai menampakan penghuninya dan mempersiahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Ada apa kau berkunjung kemari, Sakura?" tanya Kabuto senang mendapat kunjungan Sakura.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata mu" jawab Sakura santai.

"APA–"

"Jika kau membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini, aku juga akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Kau mengerti jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi." Sakura sedikit tersentak saat Kabuto mendorongnya dengan kasar ketembok. "Kyaaa" jerit Sakura saat punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"DENGARKAN AKU, AKU LEBIH DULU MENYUKAIMU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN MU PADA SIAPAPUN" teriak Kabuto.

"Lepas… lepaskan aku" Sakura terus berontak tapi tetap saja kekuatannya masih kalah dibandingkan Kabuto.

"TIDAK AKAN, KAU ADALAH MILIK KU… MILIK KU" teriak Kabuto semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan Sasuke yang siap memukul siapa saja didepannya. Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Kabuto, Sasuke sudah melayangkan pukulannya dan membuat Kabuto tersungkur dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura.

"Jangan dekati Sakura lagi, kalau tidak mau kubunuh" ancam Sasuke.

"apa maumu… HAH!"

"Kau berani menjebak ku dan mengancam Sakura untuk memenuhi keinginanmu, kau sungguh menjijikan"

"Benar… memang benar aku menjebakmu agar aku bisa menguasai Sakura. Tapi siapa yang akan percaya padamu. Mereka akan lebih percaya padaku saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau berkelahi disekolah dengan adanya bukti ini" kata Kabuto percaya diri sambil menunjukan foto Sasuke.

"Tch… aku tidak membutuhkan itu, karena percakapan kita berusan sudah didengar oleh seluruh siswa disekolah ini." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya dari dalam saku celananya membuat Kabuto kehilangan kata-katanya. "Kata-katamu tadi sudah disiarkan melalui ruang siaran. Dengan ini semua akan tahu bahwa kau tidak pantas lagi menjadi ketua osis" sambung Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Kabuto yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

…

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah… kalau aku tidak cepat datang apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" marah Sasuke saat mereka sudah sampai diruang klub keterampilan.

"A-aku hanya ingin melindungimu" isak Sakura mulai pecah. "Tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa yang kukatakan tadi?" wajah Sasuke mulai menunjukan semburat merah. "Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuh milik ku" sambungnya.

"Sa-Sasuke" Wajah Sakura ikut memerah mendengar kata 'milik ku'.

"Jadi kumohon tetaplah disampingku sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan udara lagi" Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat sambil mencium kening Sakura.

The End

Waduh…. Terima kasih banyak atas review-annya.

Karena masih baru jadi masih banyak yang kurang. Harap maklum yah…

Hehehehe….

Kemampuanku masih belum cukup untuk memperpanjang cerita ini, jadi tolong dimengerti…..

**Terima kasih lagi yah sudah mau review, dan terimakasih ata semua sarannya.**

Aku lupa bilang dichapter sebelumnya, kalau beberapa bagian dari cerita ini kuambil dari manga karena menurutku cocok dengan cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak…

Thanks to : # mysticahime

# Haejun Kim

# fukuro owl-chan hayashi

# cherry

# Lady Spain

# anonym

# Cherry-chan


End file.
